


Return of the Sith

by IndominusBatesy



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Good Jedi, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Reformed Jedi, Return of the Sith, Sith, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndominusBatesy/pseuds/IndominusBatesy
Summary: Anakin immediately exposes Palpatine, preventing Order 66, and forcing him off Coruscant. Palpatine subsequently vanishes and the Galaxy begins to heal from the wounds inflicted on it by the Sith Lord. It has been 19 years since the start of the Clone War, and there has been little evidence of the Dark Lords return save for a string of attacks on Jedi, including one that took the life of Master Windu.  The Republic still struggles to maintain order in the galaxy, with conflict rife in the Outer Rim between Warlords, Criminal organisations and still independent CIS.  However the biggest threat of all remains Palpatine, and it is only a matter of time till the Sith return...
Relationships: Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sidious/Senate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prolouge: Peril over Takodana

### Prologue: Peril over Takodana

#### Coruscant

##### 14 ABG (After the Battle of Geonosis)

  


Master Plo Koon, flanked by masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker slowly descended out of the main halls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant onto the rooftop garden. Idle chatter of the politics of the Republic floated between the three as they closed the gap between themselves and a group of younglings practising stances. A score of lightsabers moved in almost perfect sync, mostly a mix of blues and greens, with the odd yellow, purple and cyan sabers mixed in.  


In front of the crowd of younglings strode Ahsoka Tano, now a fully fledged and wizened Jedi Knight herself. Her montrails shifted as she turned her gaze upon the approaching masters. “Take 5 minutes younglings, and remember Yatuki” looking toward a young Ithorian girl “Don’t straighten your arms too much, you’ll have to visit Doctor Nema again if pull a muscle again young one.” Ahsoka turned to the three masters. “Master Plo, Master’s Kenobi and Skyguy” Anakin smirked somewhat as his former padawan used his pet name. “What can I do for you?”  


“We came to ask how the younglings are faring little ‘Soka?” Plo-Koon asked  


“And to check on you of course Snips, it’s been some time since we last saw you in council.” Anakin continued, a touch of concern strung his voice.  


“Chancellor Amidala has been keeping me busy as her Jedi advisor, as I’m sure you well know Anakin” Ahsoka said, winking at her former master “Her visit to Vardos was, interesting, to say the least. I’ve only just got back and wanted to check the younglings progress before I briefed the council. My apologises masters.”  


“Yes, we did hear of the separatist bombing on Vardos, it was lucky you were there contain the blast.” Obi-Wan replied  


“But no apology is needed my young padawan, after all saving my wife’s life, and allowing me to teach the younglings to actually use a lightsaber, all I have for you is gratitude my young padawan” Anakin smirked at Ahsoka and rolled her eyes in response.  


“That does remind me, how was your padawans first trip off Coruscant ‘Soka?” Plo Koon asked  


“Yan was exemplary, I believe the bombing rocked her somewhat but she wasn’t trained in wartime, she also somewhat starstruck by Padme.” Ahsoka smiled, the three masters laughing at the Padawans awe.  


“I’m sure I will hear about that when I get home.” Anakin jested, rolling his eyes. Obi Wan coughed, before looking to Plo-Koon and Anakin, before his eyes settled on Ahsoka.  


“There was one more reason we came to talk to you Ahsoka, before the council meeting.” Obi Wan started. Anakin’s brow furrowed, and Ahsoka sensed concern star to flow from Plo-Koon.  


Obi Wan continued “The Starstruck Glider was attacked on route back from the Outer Rim, It was in the Takodana sector, on the edge of the mid-rim returning from the outreach mission to the Outer Rim.” Obi Wan looked to the floor “There were no survivors.”  


Ahsoka’s brow furrowed, her gaze shifting between the three masters. “How many were aboard?”  


“Master Feren Barr, and his padawan Verla. Only Barr’s body was found.” Obi Wan replied.  


Ahsoka looked down, one of her hands placing itself on her other bicep, the grey cloth beneath her fingers bringing her a small pinprick of comfort. Anakin placed his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry Ahsoka, I know you were friends with both Barr and Verla. Their presences will be sorely missed.”  


Ahsoka rolled back her shoulders, causing Anakin to drop his hand from her, she looked at the masters, the hands cupping each other in front of her waist. “How was Barr killed? The same as the other attacks?”  


Plo Koon shifted his arms so one hand was tucked beneath his armpit and the other held his mask as he spoke “We cannot be sure what exactly killed Master Barr, But knights Dume and Kestis both felt the presence of the dark side when they arrived at the wreckage, like the other attacks.”  


Anakin then began to speak “And there was singing on Feren’s robes, it could have been a lightsaber.”  


Obi Wan scowled and looked at Anakin “Though it may have been a blaster, or even a powerful vibro blade of some sort. Scorch marks and the presence of the dark side alone are not enough evidence for this to have been Sidious.”  


Ahsoka then interjected “This is the 9th attack on a ship carrying jedi though, these attacks may be spread over the last two years, but there can be no doubt. Someone is hunting Jedi.”  


Plo Koon looked down somewhat before crossing his arms fully and looking at his fellow masters. “That is true, what is more worrying though is that the other attacks were on passenger freighters or shuttles, but the Starstruck Glider was a Corellian CR90. To board it would have taken at least a small star destroyer. Whoever is behind these attacks has a fleet of some size.”  


Obi Wan then interjected “Whoever it is, we will find out soon. Dume and Kestis will be reporting in soon. We had best head to the council chamber now.”  


“I’ll finish running the younglings through the form 3 moves, then I will join you masters.” Ahsoka bowed before turning away, the three masters walking in one direction, Ahsoka in the other.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


#### Takodana Sector, Starstruck Glider

##### A few days before

  


Verla looked out of the window of the bridge. A large triangular shaped ship sat in space above the corvette. All she could see of it was a large square opening in the bottom of the ship, and a long opening, with a singular large hanger at the end of it running a quarter of the way down the middle of the ship from the bow of the Star Destroyer (a). She watch as suddenly two large fighters flew over the bridge and towards the large grey monster hanging above. They were a similar colour, made of two cylindrical pods with black wings, one on each pod. They were soon followed a number of smaller craft, with a singular grey pod and large round black wings either side, letting out a harrowing scream as they flew past.  


She stood essentially alone on the bridge save for the bodies of several republic naval personnel who had all been knocked out or killed in the initial attack by the Star Destroyer. It had jumped out of nowhere on top of them as they were leaving Takodana, having stopped for supplies. Before anyone knew what was happening the ship was disabled and being boarded, with casualties and widespread fires on every deck.  


Verla’s master, Feren Barr had run off to help the small group of Naval Marines on board the corvette fend off the boarders, he had ordered her to stay here where she “would be safest”. She turned around, her eyes darting from the concussed bodies of the two Republic soldiers slumped over the controls to the door behind her. Screams and shouting emanating from the doorway.  


Then she heard it, the ear rattling sound of lightsabers bashing against one another.  


“ARGH” she heard her master cry, he suddenly flew into view smashing into the doorway. Verla saw him look up at her, as if checking she was still there. A look of concern spread on his face, yet she sensed his determination and stubbornness swelling inside him. The Iktotchi stood up, gripping his ignited blue lightsaber in front of him, looking out the doorway. He raised it quickly meeting the strike of a red lightsaber blade. The red lightsaber pushed Master Barr back into the bridge section. A large but somewhat slender male Mikkian, with a light redish-pinkish colour to him entered. He was dressed in black robes of a military style, with a chestplate, shoulder and leg guards and big boots, all an inky black. The shoulder guards had a small circular white symbol Verla didn’t recognise on them. What she did recognise though was what the Mikkian held in this hand, a lightsaber pike, with a red blade that caused a coldness to wash over her. Behind the Mikkian stood another. Verla wasn’t sure what species she was as a black helmet with a thin red line covered her face and she was clad entirely in robes and armour bearing those same strange symbols, and with a dark cape behind her and a red bladed lightsaber in her hand, evidently a double bladed one however only one end was emitting a long red blade.  


“Give in Feren Barr, and maybe I won’t make your Padawan watch me kill you” the Mikkian smirked, twirling the lightsaber pike before bringing it down over Feren, only to be blocked by Feren’s Blue blade.  


“Enough of this Taeros, let’s subdue them and leave.” The female Sith said, staring directly at Verla, as much as a mask could stare. The Mikkian looked back at her, then at Feren.  


“Fine”. Taeros lept forward close to the ground, sweeping his pike forward. Feren jumped and angled to bring his lightsaber around to strike at the Mikkian. Before he could though he felt the force subdue him. Verla watched in horror as the Mikkian’s outstretched hand slowly lifted upward, levitating her subdued master at the same pace. Taeros then pushed his hand forward and Feren smashed against the wall of the corvette, crumpling onto the floor, his lightsaber rolling out of his hand.  


The two dark-side users then turned toward her, the Mikkian smiling devilishly at her. She ignited her green blade and defensively raised it in front of her, screwing her eyes closed and she prayed for someone to save her…  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


(a) Look up the Hanger of a Harrower Class Star Destroyer, then imagine that on an Imperial II Class Star Destroyer, that’s the Imperia Class Star Destroyer seen here.


	2. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin immediately exposes Palpatine, preventing Order 66, and forcing him off Coruscant. Palpatine subsequently vanishes and the Galaxy begins to heal from the wounds inflicted on it by the Sith Lord. It has been 19 years since the start of the Clone War, and there has been little evidence of the Dark Lords return save for a string of attacks on Jedi, including one that took the life of Master Windu. The Republic still struggles to maintain order in the galaxy, with conflict rife in the Outer Rim between Warlords, Criminal organisations and still independent CIS. However the biggest threat of all remains Palpatine, and it is only a matter of time till the Sith return...
> 
> A timeline indicating a simplified history since the Battle of Genosis , as well as extra information on some of the factions and important characters of the story.

### Timeline

0 ABG – The Clone Wars Begin

3 ABG – Sidious is revealed, the Skywalker twins are born and the Jedi Order begins to reform

4 ABG – Chancellor Organa finds peace with the CIS, ending the clone wars. The GAR is slowly replaced by the Republic Defense Force

7 ABG – Jedi Reformation ends, with widespread changes to the Order

8 ABG – Yoda leaves the Jedi Order and goes into self-imposed exile on Dagobah

10 ABG – Darth Maul escapes custody on Belsavis with help of Shadow Collective remnants, wages war on the Hutts

12 ABG – First attack on Jedi, Mace Windu’s death, Ahsoka joins the Jedi Council and after Padme Amidala’s election as chancellor is appointed as Jedi advisor to the Chancellor

13 ABG – Clone Force 99 crime spree begins. Commander Rex of the RDF is put in charge of their capture

14 ABG – Prologue

16 ABG – Attacks on Jedi Stop, Attackers are never discovered.

17 ABG – Escape of Barris Offee 

19 ABG – Chapter 1

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#### The Galaxy

The Republic: 

The Galactic Republic is mostly stable, recovering from a period of low public opinion after Sidious reveal as a Sith Lord. The reforms in recent years, nicknamed ‘the 2000 reforms’ after the delegation of 2000, who have remained in power since Sidious, have done much to put trust back into the Government of the Republic. However, the Republic is still struggling to restore order and justice to the galaxy, especially in the Mid and Outer Rim which are still ravaged from the Clone War. Bombings and other acts of terrorism are common place in these areas, only beginning to subside by 20 ABG but the Republic still has much to do before it is truly stable once more.

The CIS:

The Confederacy of Independent Systems is but a fraction of its former size due to the instability in the final year of the Clone Wars after its Sith leadership all but fell apart or were hunted down by the Jedi. They have been reduced to a cluster of systems in the Galactic South and Outer Rim, with most other worlds either rejoining the Republic, or more often declaring full independence from any major Faction. However, the major financial players of the galaxy still reside as part of the CIS making them an economic power. This, plus black market sales to the Hutt Cartel and Shadow Collective in their war over control of Hutt Space and effectively the Outer Rim has fuelled the CIS economic war-chest.

The Sith Empire:

(Who? ; ) )

The Jedi Order:

Since the third year of the clone wars, the Jedi Order has undergone a variety of changes. Since Anakins revealing of Sidious, the Jedi slowly realised the error of their ways and spearheaded by Anakin, and with outside support from Senator Amidala and former Padawan Ahsoka Tano the Order began to see past the dark veil that had clouded their vision for so long. The Order began to allow Jedi to love, though it is still frowned upon by the old guard, and the Jedi exited the Clone War soon after Sidious’ reveal, returning to their place as peacekeepers, not generals. The leadership of the order is tumultuous, with at one point a Jedi Schism being a clear risk. After Mace Windu’s disappearance in the first mysterious attack Plo Koon was voted as Master of the Order due to his position as a moderate between the Old Jedi Traditionalists and the New Jedi reformists. Knowing the Sith are still out there, the Order however has not stopped teaching younglings, Initates and Padawans more about combat, as they need to be ready for many situations. This has not stopped the order from somewhat stepping back from galactic politics, more often acting in humanitarian cases or when the presence of a Jedi is sorely needed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#### Important (a) Characters

Anakin Skywalker:

Jedi Master Anakin is now one of the most respected members of the Jedi Order, and arguably the most famous Jedi. While still youthful and a warrior at heart, years of serving on the council and deserved respect from his fellow Jedi have wisend Anakin. He often now refrains from leaving and adventuring too often, preferring to try and teach the younger, new generations of the jedi the lessons of his youth. That said, he is not opposed to the occasional misadventure. By 19 ABG Anakin is also carefully watching the progress of his two children Luke, under Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Leia, under Master Shaak Ti. 

Ahsoka Tano:

At the end of the Clone Wars, Ahsoka had left the Jedi Order, spending months in the levels below the surface, and then helping Bo Katan retake Mandalore and capture Darth Maul as a citizen of the Republic helped her grow wise. When she learned of the events with Sidious she rushed back to Coruscant to aid her former master. As time went on the Jedi soon realised the error of their ways and in 7 ABG Ahsoka rejoined the Jedi Order as a fully fledged Jedi Knight. 7 years later, she has a Padawan of 6 months, a Mon Calamari girl called Yan. Furthermore she is youngest member of the Jedi Council, already seen as wise for her younger age. By 19 ABG Yan is nearing the end of her time as a Padawan and Ahsoka has become growingly concerned with the attacks on Jedi, as well as the disappearance of her former friend Barris Offee. 

Obi Wan Kenobi:

Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi has changed little, save eventually coming round to see Anakins reforms as a better path for the Jedi, and having a few grey hairs. He has chosen to follow Yoda’s path in seeking the knowledge of Immortality in the Force, and learning more about the Force Priestesses. At 19 ABG Obi Wan is in the midst of training Luke Skywalker, Anakins son. With Luke in tow, Obi-Wans research has taken him on a quest to many forgotten Jedi Temples, on far flung worlds with young Luke in tow

Darth Sidious:

Sidious’s mistake was revealing himself to Anakin. In this universe Anakin immediately duels the Chancellor. While not strong enough to beat him, he fends the Chancellor off and prevents Order 66 from occurring. Being chased by Skywalker, Windu and a large number of Jedi and Clones, Sidious killed a number of the Jedi council in a prolonged duel including Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin and then flees Coruscant with those Officers and others loyal to him to Exegol and begins building a new Sith Order in his new Sith Empire, silently waiting for the day that his forces are strong enough for him to return. 

Yan Tolar:

Ahsoka’s first padawan, Yan is part of a new generation of Jedi following the lifting of the veil of the Dark Side after Sidious retreat from Coruscant. A young teal skinned Mon Calamari girl, Yan is desperate to prove herself. Unlike her master she is methodical and slow in situations, though similarly to Ahsoka excels at lightsaber combat when needed.

Leia Skywalker:

Leia is one of Anakin and Padmes twins, she is orderly and calm by nature proving herself as an exemplary mediator under the tutelage of Master Shaak Ti. She aims one day to join the Jedi Council and has dedicated herself to her studies to do so.

Luke Skywalker:

Luke Skywalker is the other Skywalker twin, passionate and head strong like his father, he has become a powerful Jedi padawan, but his passion and stubbornness have led him down a greyer path. In order to curb this, Obi Wan took him as his padawan, attempting to instil the same order he attempted to instil in Anakin. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a) This is not all of the important characters and it is to be noted characters will be coming and going as this fic continues, these are simply the characters whose background it is better to know. Other characters will be explained in time, mainly due to them being somewhat different as this is a significantly different timeline, with different challenges ; ) 


	3. Chapter 1: Rubble of Ledeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin immediately exposes Palpatine, preventing Order 66, and forcing him off Coruscant. Palpatine subsequently vanishes and the Galaxy begins to heal from the wounds inflicted on it by the Sith Lord. It has been 19 years since the start of the Clone War, and there has been little evidence of the Dark Lords return save for a string of attacks on Jedi, including one that took the life of Master Windu. The Republic still struggles to maintain order in the galaxy, with conflict rife in the Outer Rim between Warlords, Criminal organisations and still independent CIS. However the biggest threat of all remains Palpatine, and it is only a matter of time till the Sith return...
> 
> And so it begins at a ruined temple...

### Chapter 1: Rubble of Ledeve

#### Coruscant

##### Jedi Council Tower

##### 19 ABG

Ahsoka entered through the sliding doors into the High Council chamber, the majority of the council tended to remain at the temple since the close of the Clone War. Ahsokas grey robes swept before her as she strode in, nodding to Masters Oppo Rancisis, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Depa Billaba who were just taking their seats among the other present masters. Ahsoka looked forward and saw Anakin and Plo Koon already sat next to each other. She strode over to them, her boots making almost no noise as she seemed to glide across the council floor. She smiled at Anakin and nodded to Plo Koon as she sat between the seat of her former mentor and the vacant seat of Obi-Wan.

As she lifted her eyes, two blue holograms flickered to life, both clad in beige Jedi Robes, with large dark brown cloaks covering them, hoods drawn up over their heads. Even through the hologram Master Kenobi and his padawan, Luke Skywalker seemed soaked with rainwater. Both stood with their hands clasped together under their cloaks, looking forward solemnly.

”What is there to report Master Kenobi?” Plo Koon enquired, hands resting atop on another.

The Hologram began to speak “Yes master, my padawan and I found the temple in ruins. At some point someone blasted the temple to pieces. I cannot say when though, I would recommend asking the Chancellor to dispatch a cruiser to analyse the ruins though masters.” The various council members nodded and gestured in approval and Obi-Wan continued “We’ve tried to search the ruins, but it seems we managed to arrive in the middle of the monsoon season. Furthermore the scanners on our ships and droids cannot penetrate the ground beneath the temple. If there are tunnels and rooms beneath the ground, we cannot access them. In short, the ruins here are useless till more help arrives.”

Anakin frowned “I sense worry master, are you two ok there?”. The hologram of Luke looked directly at his master. Ahsoka, as could most of the other council members, sense the pang of annoyance burst from Luke. It was no secret to Ahsoka, or Obi-Wan that Luke often felt as if his father was over protective at times, and in truth Ahsoka had no sensed the worry Anakin spoke of. 

“The jungle is full of predators and dark creatures, it may not be safe for us to remain here for the days it will take for a cruiser to arrive.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Very well, leave Ledeve and head for the next temple. If Yoda’s path was true, one of these Old Temples may hold the key to where he was called to by the Force, and in turn the location of the Force Priestesses. Or at the least more artifacts and forgotten knowledge” Ki-Adi-Mundi advised. 

Anakin chimed in again “Yes, we will send a cruiser to Ledeve to begin a proper survey of the temple, and recover any artifacts of significance.” 

Ahsoka chose this moment to voice her concern “A Jedi should be present, who knows what Republic troopers alone would walk into? These temples don’t tend to be friendly to intruders.” 

Obi-Wan spoke again, the hologram shifting slightly as the rain on Ledeve seemed to intensify “I agree, are there any Jedi nearby? It would take far longer for a ship to go to Coruscant and then to Ledeve.” 

Depa Billaba spoke now “Yes, my former padawan, Cal Kestis is at a Zeffo site nearby, I can contact him once we know a cruiser is enroute.” 

Plo looked at the surrounding council members and then at Obi-Wan and Luke “Good, leave for your next destination at once Master Kenobi. May the force be with you both.” 

“And with you masters. Obi-Wan out” The Hologram disappeared. Plo Koon then looked at Ahsoka. 

“Ahsoka, would you please meet with the chancellor at once. A ship will be needed as soon as possible.” Plo Koon asked. 

“At once master.” Ahsoka responded, getting up and proceeding to the door. As Ahsoka exited the room Ki-Adi-Mundi began to speak once more. 

“The Sith artifacts found at the old Temple on Radaava III were of enough significance. It may be necessary to move Sith artifacts to a more secure location, or even dispose of them.” The Cerean pointed out. 

“We must exercise caution Master Mundi. Those kind of artifacts are known to be dangerous, to Jedi and others alike. Master Billaba stated. 

Anakin then intervened “Both of you have points masters Mundi and Billaba. Though the studying the artifacts may be helpful. We need to assume Sidious is still out there. To have hidden so close to us and been so close to enacting the orders destruction. We still don’t know all of his plans, but what we do know tells us he has vast resources and knowledge, and the artifacts may help us figure out where he has gone. Or where Yoda went.” 

“Let us debate the matter further another day, for now let us rest and meet again tomorrow.” Plo Koon advised, with the majority of the council grumbling in agreement before standing up and leaving. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

####  Supreme Chancellor's Office

Ahsoka walked into the Chancellors office, past twin statues of Jedi that sat in the corners of the entrance to the office. Ahsoka looked at the statues as she swept past, a small smile graced her lips. As her eyes lifted, they rested upon the woman sat behind the large desk at the end of the room. Padme Amidala, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic looked up at the Jedi Knight. Padme wore a burgundy dress with silver shoulders and an exposed neckline. A crown Talarian Peacock feathers, red, orange and yellow in colour crowned her head. 

“Ahsoka, it’s so good to see you. It’s been a few weeks hasn’t it.” Padme’s eyes then shifted to the female Mon Calamari standing behind Ahsoka, a few inches shorter than her with teal blue skin and brown and white robes, a silver lightsaber hung on a belt identical to her masters. “And Yan, its been a few months, how was your first solo mission with the gathering?” 

Yan stepped forward a pace, smiling as much as a mon calamari could “It certainly wasn’t as eventful as my masters, Your excellency.” 

Ahsoka continued toward the desk, Padme motioning to her to sit one of the several chairs in front of the desk. Yan took a position behind her master, her arms folded behind her. 

“So what brings you to my humble office today Ahsoka?” Padme asked, placing her hands on the desk in front of her, a small smile sat happily on her face. 

Ahsoka leaned forward slightly, a slight frown crossed her face “A cruiser.” 

“A cruiser?” Padme asked slightly confused, her eyes scanning Ahsoka. 

“An old Jedi Temple has been discovered on a world called Ledeve in the Outer Rim. Its structurally damaged though and more… powerful tools will be needed to gain access to the site. The council believes a cruiser will be needed to that effect, to also facilitate the possible transport of any relics or artifacts at the Temple and survey the site. Master Kenobi and Luke are there currently, but they will be leaving for their next destination in their search.” Ahsoka replied, looking at hologram that Padme brought up between them of RDF reports of that area of space. 

“The council will have its cruiser Ahsoka, it says here that the area has been rife with Shadow Collective activity for the last few months, it’s on the edge of their territory in that area. I’ll call Vice Admiral Syndulla, she’ll know which ships are available.” Padme said as she closed the screen. 

“A Jedi Knight will be sent to meet the ship at Ledeve your highness.” Ahsoka replied, meeting Amidalas eyes. “I sense concern in you Padme? Is everything ok” Ahsoka pushed, asking her friend what caused the waves of doubt Ahsoka could sense flowing off her. Yan could sense them too, though not as strongly. 

“Its nothing, just as a mother I worry for my children.” Padme said, breaking her senatorial composure. Ahsoka was one of the few other than Ani who could now pierce that veil. “May I ask Ahsoka, where are Obi-Wan and Luke headed next?” 

“Lothal.” Ahsoka replied simply “There is a sizeable republic base there, its one of the few Outer Rim worlds we still have contact with in that region. Anakin knows it well, they produce a great many spaceship parts there I’m told.” 

“Yes, I know Lothal, Senator Pryce is their representative in the Senate. She known for her…. Unfamiliarity. That would be a diplomatic way of putting it to be honest. She’d be happier in an Empire than a Republic if I’m being honest Ahsoka.” Padme said, sighing. She stood from her desk, Ahsoka did in kind. As Padme walked around her desk and walked with Ahsoka, who was followed closely by Yan who had been quietly listening the whole time, to the door, Padme turned and asked the Tortuga “Do I know the Jedi that will be meeting the cruiser?” 

Ahsoka looked at the floor, before looking up at Padme “I do not believe so, a young knight called Cal Kestis is being dispatched to Ledeve to meet the cruiser. He’s very… bright” Ahsoka said before walking out of the Chancellor’s office with Padme, followed by Yan. 

“I can’t say that’s a Jedi I know” Padme responded. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#### Ledeve

Luke and Obi-Wan trenched through the forest, mud squelching in their jedi-issue boots. Luke pulled the corners of his cloak closer, trying to fight off the cold, wet nip of the jungle air. He tried to focus on the silvers of hair on his masters head. Obi-Wan only a few feet ahead of him. 

It wouldn’t be long till they reached their A-Wings that sat in the clearing several hundred metres ahead. Luke need only trek that far over more vines, and mud puddles and broken branches, while fighting against the howling winds and sharp rain that tore down through the sky like laser bursts onto them. He longed for sand of his father’s homeworld, even the tall metallic spires of Coruscant didn’t seem so bad now. 

“Come padawan, we’re almost there” Obi-Wan called to him, looking at him before continuing on. 

The cold and the rain and the wind and the mud were enough. But for some nagging reason, some primal, base instinct told him he was being watched. He’d had this feeling since they landed but hadn’t sensed any nearby creatures yet. Luke figured it was his nerves having spent almost a year away from a warm bed and a peaceful sleep. 

Luke dismissed it. He was a jedi. He was trained to ignore his emotions like fear or cowardice. He swatted the feeling aside and jogged after his master. “Wait up Obi-Wan, I’m way behind you!” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Yeah there’s a lot of short conversation right now. I’m setting up the later story. Don’t worry I’ll have bigger scenes soon enough, just gimmie a few chapters. That said, I wonder wh0- whats got Luke so scared (<_<) 


	4. Chapter 2: Tracks in the mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin immediately exposes Palpatine, preventing Order 66, and forcing him off Coruscant. Palpatine subsequently vanishes and the Galaxy begins to heal from the wounds inflicted on it by the Sith Lord. It has been 19 years since the start of the Clone War, and there has been little evidence of the Dark Lords return save for a string of attacks on Jedi, including one that took the life of Master Windu. The Republic still struggles to maintain order in the galaxy, with conflict rife in the Outer Rim between Warlords, Criminal organisations and still independent CIS. However the biggest threat of all remains Palpatine, and it is only a matter of time till the Sith return...
> 
> Cal arrives at Ledeve, but what he finds may set in motions events that will have far-reaching consequences...

### Chapter 2: Tracks in the Mud

#### In Orbit over Ledeve

The Eta-2 Actis fighter dropped out of hyperspace. The brown and grey coloured fighter detached from its hyperdrive module with a soft _click_. It fell into the inky void of space, beginning to fly through the black, surrounded by the small white shining dots of a million suns, glistening in space. 

Cal checked his instruments and then looked over at the BD unit that sat in the place of an astromech unit, In a slot specially reconfigured for the BD unit’s use. The BD unit whined lowly. “No BD-1, I can’t see em either. We’ll keep looking ok, the cruiser has gotta be aro-“ as Cal turned the fighter a Nebulon-B Frigate dropped into Cal’s view. It has blue markings adorning its hull, and had the new Galactic republic of a somewhat phoenix like shape on-top of the old Galactic Republic symbol. “There it is I guess. Alright BD, lets go.” Cal finished as he looked up the ship hanging above him. The Eta-2 turning before jetting up toward the Nebulon-B to dock with the vessel. 

##### A few minutes later…

Cal’s fighter softly landed in the small hanger of the frigate. As Cal clambered out of the cockpit, he stretch his arms and legs which ached with hours spent sat in the small seat of his starfighter. His eyes searched the deck as BD-1, his trusty droid bounced onto his back, head peeking over his shoulder. Cal’s eyes fixed on a medium sized, somewhat slender man walking towards him. He had black hair with growing grey streaks, sharp cheek bones judgemental look plastered on his face. He wore the beige uniform of the Republic Naval Core (RNC) with command strips on his collar indicating his rank of Commander. He was flanked by a slightly taller human male, whom Cal immediately recognised as a clone, clearly an older Clone too. This clone had a goatee, with trimmed, slicked back hair, also starting to show slicks of grey. He carried a DC-15A blaster rifle and was dressed in his Republic armour already, an updated, slightly more exposed variant of Phase II clone armour, all a similar beige colour to the Commanders uniform. 

“You must be the commander of this Vessel then? I’m Cal Kestis, Jedi Knight.” Cal said, putting forward a hand. 

“I’m commander Sato, I’m captain of _The Rancor_ , this ship. This is Colonel Boil, he’ll be in charge of the squad coming with you to the Planet.” The commander spoke authoritatively, look Cal’s hand before seemingly reluctantly shaking it. The clone saluted Cal, who in turn clumsily saluted back. “I’m sorry for the rushed introduction master Jedi, but the sooner we have completed our mission here, the sooner we can all head back to Coruscant with the artifacts.” Sato continued. 

“This way gener- sorry, master Jedi.” Boil said, gesturing towards an old somewhat beat up looking LAAT nearby. The LAAT was old, not like the newer models Cal had seen around Coruscant. It also was adorned with the blue paint job most Republic vessels now had, but most strikingly it had a salacious image of a blue skinned Twi’lek adorned across it’s front, one that almost resembled Master Secura. 

Cal squinted abit, before following the Colonel. Around the LAAT, carrying guns of varying sizes were two humans, a Twi’lek and a Rodian. All more wore similar looking variants of the Republic armour Boil wore. They were all climbing onto the LAAT, throwing glances at Cal and murmuring to each other. BD-1 beeped softly a couple of times and Cal swivelled his head to look at him. 

“It’s alright BD, they’re just nervous. Doubt they’ve met many Jedi.” Cal responded reassuringly to the droid as he walked over to the LAAT, finger tapping his lightsaber. 

It was only moments later that the LAAT was slipping out the hanger, pivoting to the side and making a beeline for the surface. Commander Sato watched them from his command bridge on _The Rancor_. What Commander Sato did not see, was the Lancer-class gunship drop out of hyperspace on the far side of the planet. 

####  On the surface 

The doors of the LAAT slid open, Cal was the first to hop out, unignited lightsaber in hand. He looked at the sky, patterned like a light grey field of wool, stretching in every direction, rain falling like a million glistening tears. Raindrops grazed against. Cal closed his eyes, reaching out with the force and feeling the space around him, aware the numerous eyes watching him as the troopers and their Clone colonel stepped off the transport. 

“Ok troops, lets get moving, the temple is North-east, further into this forest.” Boil barked, he turned at pointed at one of the humans, a female with short black hair, Cal noted that she was built like an Ox. “Trooper Dune. Take point after the Jedi.” 

Cal had already started to walk forward into the foliage, the Republic troopers lined in a single file behind them, cutting through the forest, rain pounding them relentlessly. 

It wasn’t long before they pushed through the foliage into a small clearing at the base of a large pile of rubble. Bricks of concrete and piles of transparisteel lay strewn around. The base of a large tower lay up ahead, with the top half unceremoniously in pieces all over the clearing and surrounding forest, which had started to grow over and around the remaining pieces. Pink topped trees, growing towering above the Tower. 

“We’re here.” Cal said, turning around to face the 5 Republic troopers behind him. 

“Ok squad, start taking initial scans, the survey team should be here in no time. Dune, Meddo, your on watch duty. Don’t want any beasts sneaking up on us.” Boil barked at his soldiers. 

Cal used his eyes to searching the mud. He saw a two pairs of boot marks heading up to the temple and stopping before circling back in a different direction. Master Kenobi and Luke. Then his eyes noticed something in the corner of his vision. A third set of boot marks. Different size and shape, clearly not standard Jedi issue like the two other sets of .boot prints. His eyes started to trace where they headed, snapping up when he saw the second human trooper, a man blonde long blonde hair on the top of his head, short sides, as well as a uniformly trimmed beard and an almost oddly straight nose who stood barely a meter from where the boot marks had headed. They couldn’t be his though as he had walked on the other side of Cal, leaving his own prints in the mud. 

He held a large grey scanner that was flashing green more and more frequently as he approached a large beige brick, the size of a large speeder. 

The trooper began to speak, not taking his eyes off the scanner “Commander, over here, there’s an higher latitude indentation in the land. It could be the entrance!”. Colonel Boil began to walk over to him, talking to the young soldier about measurements and geographic reading levels. Cal moved closer to the third set of boot prints, placing his hand one and letting the force flow through him. He began to feel cold, dark, angry. His eyes snapped open, and he shook his head a little. Not focusing on the experience he just had, he wandered toward Boil and the young trooper. The aged Clone turned to him, “master Jedi, could you lift this block, the entrance to the temple may be beneath it.”. 

Cal nodded in response, extending his palm toward the block, closing his eyes and focusing on the block in his mind. Slowly it began to rise, levitating seemingly on its own. All of the troopers were entranced by this mystical act they were witnessing. 

The air was broken by the whizzing of a red blaster bolt, streaking out of the dark of the forest and smacking the side of the levitating block. Cal immediately refocused, dropping the block and in a swift motion turning around and igniting his lightsaber, two blue blades burning out of either side of it in the air. Two more bolts flew out of the forest, another planting itself on the side of the block, the second Cal deflected with one end of his lightsaber, sending it smacking into a tree with a loud crack. 

Suddenly three Weequay ran out, dressed in black and grey garb, similar to miners uniforms. Emblazoned on the shoulder of each uniform was a gold circle, half filled, with a smaller circle running inside of it. Cal immediately recognised it as the symbol of Crimson Dawn. 

The three Weequay had taken shelter behind a pair of cracked blocks of rubble. Exchanging blaster bolts with the five Republic troopers. Red flares of light crossing with the blue blaster bolts firing from the troopers weapons. One of the Weequay shouted something into a wrist communicator. Cal couldn’t make out quite what he said, busy deflecting fire from one of his comrades. 

One of the Weequay suddenly threw a small grenade into the group of the soldier. Reacting immediately the soldiers dove away from it, Cal extended his arm picking it up with the force. Before he could toss it into the forest though it started to emit a massive cloud of smoke, covering the area in a thick fog. Cal’s lightsaber making the smoke swirling around him blue. He could just make out the lights on the ends of the troopers rifles being switched on, but was unable to even see the guns of troopers themselves amidst the thick cloak of smoke surrounding them. 

Cal reached out with the force, sensing the three Weequay moving into the forest. He immediately forced pushed in all directions, clearing the fog slightly so the troopers could see each other abit better and then Cal took off after the Weequay, double-bladed lightsaber swinging in his hand, leaving the troopers in the fog. 

He jumped over logs, hopped over trunks and large bushes, rushing into a clearing. He was just soon enough to see a lancer-class patrol craft lifting up into the air, one of the Weequay disappearing up a closing landing ramp. The troopers rushing out behind Cal, their eyes fixing of the disappearing craft. They tried in vain to fire at the ship, blue bolts either missing entirely or harmlessly bubbling against the shields, leaving the craft unaffected as it slowly became smaller and smaller, disappearing into the rain-filled clouds. 

“We need to contact the ship.” Cal breathed, turning on his heel and heading back toward the temple. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#### Coruscant

#### Jedi High Council Chamber

The blue hologram of Cal flickered off, disappearing from the middle of the Jedi Council Chamber. 

Ahsoka turned to look at the rest of the council “If Crimson Dawn is involved, Maul must have designs on that Temple.” 

Master Shaak Ti looked at the other Torgruta in the room. “Yes, it would seem our fears about the relics in these temples was well founded. Maul may have been looking for something.” 

“Though what we do not know.” Ki-Adi-Mundi chimed in. 

“And the dark presence Kestis felt, if this is Maul, the Jedi and the Republic may be in danger.” Ahsoka continued. 

Anakin had been silent, carefully analysing and listening to each word both Cal and now his fellow council members said “We need to know what Maul was up to. And we know where to get this information.” 

Ahsoka looked at her former master “Oba Diah.” 

Anakin nodded before continuing “Any knowledge we need of Mauls plans will be in the headquarters of the Pyke Syndicate. Ahsoka knows it well.” 

Ahsoka continued to look at her master, before switching to Master Unduli. “We should still try to find Maul himself. If this is an opportunity to bring him to justice, we must take it.” The Mirialan master said. 

Anakin replied “I can go to Mandalore, the Mand’alor, Lady Bo-Katan may know where Maul is. She’s our best lead.” 

Ahsoka replied to this “She may not take kindly to your presence, even though both Master Kenobi and I have been able to maintain cordial relationships with the Mand’alor and some Mandalorians, most view us with suspicion. It may be better If I go.” 

Plo Koon then spoke “No, your skills are needed on Oba Diah, you know the compound better than any. You may be able to get in without any issues.” All the council members murmured in agreement and Master Koon nodded, clasping his hands together. “So it is decided. Master Tano will go to Oba Diah, and Master Skywalker to Mandalore. Ahsoka, take Yan with you.” 

Ahsoka nodded in response. “May the force be with you both.” Master Koon said as both Anakin and Ahsoka stood.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auth: Do you guys like the little cameos I’m putting in of various characters?? I wonder what people think is happening 😉


	5. Chapter 3: Old Faces, New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin immediately exposes Palpatine, preventing Order 66, and forcing him off Coruscant. Palpatine subsequently vanishes and the Galaxy begins to heal from the wounds inflicted on it by the Sith Lord. It has been 19 years since the start of the Clone War, and there has been little evidence of the Dark Lords return save for a string of attacks on Jedi, including one that took the life of Master Windu. The Republic still struggles to maintain order in the galaxy, with conflict rife in the Outer Rim between Warlords, Criminal organisations and still independent CIS. However the biggest threat of all remains Palpatine, and it is only a matter of time till the Sith return...
> 
> Old faces from the past and new faces for the future appear...

### Chapter 3: Old faces, new faces 

#### In Orbit over Lothal

The two A-Wings, modified to Jedi specifications with increased maneuverability, hyperspace range and a range of other upgrades, dropped out of the inky black backdrop. They moved down in unison toward the planet, synched in their movements. 

Obi-Wan gripped his controls, a little green light began flashing on his console, and then a small, blue hologram of a man, dressed in a beige civic outfit appeared before him on his console. 

“This is Lothal City flight control, identify yourselves.” The hologram spoke sternly

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, in the other fighter is my Padawan. We are Jedi, on a mission from the Jedi High Council.” Obi-Wan replied calmly “I am transmitting our identity cards now, as well as diplomatic cards given by the Republic Diplomatic Core.” (1) 

The blue hologram seemed to look down, focusing on something else for a moment, before looking straight forward again. “You are cleared for landing, sending a flight plan to your navi-computers now Master Jedi. Welcome to Lothal.” The blue hologram disappeared. 

The two A wings headed closer to the Planet, as they did a number of ships appeared on the horizon of the planet. A Formation of older 3 Nebulon B Frigates, each flanked by 2 Free Virgillia Bunkerbuster corvettes hovered over the Planet. The Two A wings flew towards the formation, passing past the lead Frigate, then flying along the side of a Bunkerbuster before passing the fleet of ships. On the sides of the ships was emblazoned an orange circle, with a filled in loth-cat and a singular white star positioned above its head. The symbol of Lothal. 

Obi-Wan and Luke’s fighters descended through the atmosphere, soon coming into the view of a massive city. They flew over the suburban dwellings and smaller spacesports scattered around the edge, flying toward the large spires in the main, central region of the city. The A-wings dodged between silver spires that spilled into the sky like the many branches of a great tree. They yanked to the side of one such spire, slowing as a large landing pad came into view, with several dots accumulated on the platform. 

As the two fighters lowered, and the cockpits lifted, Luke and Obi-Wan stepped out of their fighters, covered in their cloaks, hood’s raised, giving an air of mysticism and power. Ahead of them stood a tall, somewhat slender man. He had black wavy hair, a thin but defined beard, copper coloured skin and piercing dark blue eyes. His betrayed his compassionate nature, but had a note of cynicism in them, Obi-Wan noted. He was flanked by two BX-series droid commandos, each a light grey colour, the symbol of Lothal emblazoned on their chassis. 

Obi-Wan pulled his hood back, Luke following suit as they walked toward the man. 

“Hello there” Obi-Wan smiled “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my Padawan, Luke Skywalker.” 

“Skywalker?” The Lothal native spoke, eyeing Luke as if he was covered in some sort of smelly substance “The son of Anakin Skywalker I take it?” 

“You know my father?” Luke asked moving forward slightly with curiosity. Obi-Wan glanced at him sternly, causing Luke to take a step back. The Lothal man chuckled. 

“Yes, in name only. We’ve heard the stories even out here of the man who stopped the Sith.” The man started to turn and walk toward a large door, which opened as the droids advanced toward it. “I’ll admit Master Kenobi, there has not been a Jedi out here for quite some time, not since the War.” 

“I would take that as a good thing mister…?” Obi-Wan enquired

“Bridger, Governor Ephraim Bridger” the man replied. 

“My apologies Governor, I did not reali-“ Obi-Wan began, before being silenced by Ephraim’s raised hand. 

“There is no need master Jedi, I am simply a man who serves the people. In honesty I think the droids are abit much. My son thinks they are ‘awesome’.” Ephraim chuckled, the door opening as the two Jedi and the Governor passed through. “Now, onto your mission. Your searching for a Jedi Temple correct? I can’t say there have been many Jedi here even before we seceded from the Republic, nor have I sadly had the time to check our records for a Temple. However, this room has access to all the relevant files and information you need Master Jedi.” 

As Ephraim spoke, the lights in the room turned on, revealing a large circular room, consoles in the four corners of the room, along with a large holotable in the middle. In One of the corners was a stack of boxes and sheets of metal and rings of electrical wire. As the lights blared on, some of these boxes shifted, then tumbled over in a large crash, alerting the two droids who raised there blasters toward the sound, Luke placing his hand over his saber just in case. 

Out the crates popped the head of a teenage boy. He bore a striking resemblance to Ephraim Bridger, with long wavy black hair and the same piercing blue eyes that stared in wonder at the two Jedi. He looked the same age as Luke, though was perhaps a little shorter, but slightly leaner. He was dressed in an orange jacket, with dark brown cargo trousers, a small energy slingshot hung from his wrist. 

Ephraim frowned at the boy “Ezra, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out with your friends young man?” 

“Sorry Dad” Ezra replied, rubbing the back of his head, a half smile half grimace hanging from his face. The Droid lowered their blasters and stepped back. 

Luke could sense the strength of the boys connection to the force. It flowed off him like waves, naturally soft and light (2). He looked at his master. Obi-Wan looked at the boy with the same curious frown Luke wore. Luke pondered how the Jedi Seekers could have missed such a potent force presence. It was clear to both master and padawan that the boy had great potential, but this was not the time, nor the place for such things. 

“It is nice to meet you Ezra.” Obi-Wan said, meeting the boys eyes. 

“Are you a Jedi?” Ezra said, eyes filing with wonder and curiosity, he stood up and moved closer to his father and the two Jedi. 

“I am indeed, I’m sure you have 1000 questions young one, and at some point I would like to answer those questions” Obi-Wan turned to looked at Ephraim, attempting to hint at the boys sensitivity to the force. Ephraim seemed blank-faced however. 

“Ezra, why don’t you go along home, I’ll talk to you at dinner.” Ephraim nodded toward Ezra Ezra frowned, as if he had wanted to ask those 1000 questions now, but knew to stop and wait. He nodded back at his dad, turned on his feet and headed out of a door on the far side of the room, presumably heading home. 

“Governor, your son is gi-“ Obi-Wan started, only to be interrupted and stopped by Ephraim for the second time in 10 minutes. 

“if you are talking about my sons force sensitivity, I know, well, I suspected. Me and my wife both have for awhile. He’s been able to pick up on small things, seems a little luckier than the other kids, and animals seem strangely pulled toward him. The number of times he’s brought Loth-Cats home you wouldn’t believe.” Ephraim chuckled, looking aimlessly at the door “but with respect master Jedi, my son is not why you are here.” 

Obi-Wan looked at the floor, Luke looking on from behind him, arms crossed “No, he is not Governor.” Obi-Wan conceded. 

“So, this room has access to all the information you should need master Jedi, I think I said earlier, however it also has a live map of Lothal in case you should need it. I don’t know what resources you will need to conduct your search or if any of this will help but if there is any more I can do, simply ask.” Ephraim said, looking back toward the two Jedi. 

“Again, thank you.” Obi-Wan conceded, meeting Ephraim in the eyes. Ephraim proceeded to exit the room, escorted by his two droid guards. Obi-Wan looked toward his padawan, concern flowing off them both. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#### Coruscant

#### Level 1313

Ahsoka walked into the hanger, her mon calamari padawan beside her. It had expanded abit since the last time Ahsoka was here, with enough space to hold multiple freighters, and enough engineers and crewmen mulling around to maintain and crew them. 

Trace Martez turned around, lifting the googles off her eyes and smiling widely as she saw Ahsoka. 

“Ahsoka!” the younger Martez sister yelped as she practically bounded over to Ahsoka, hugging her before stepping back and looking at Yan “and Yan, my how you have grown ‘young one’.” calling Yan by the pet name Ahsoka used to use for her padawan. 

“What brings you down here oh master Jedi, the clear skies too blue for you?” said a slighter taller female. Rafa stepped around the corner of a stack of shelves. 

Ahsoka smiled, Rafa still hadn’t lost her edge after all these years still. Though Ahsoka had to admit Rafa’s distrust of Jedi in general was well earned, even after Ahsoka had first met the Martez sisters, they had had their fair share of ‘difficult’ run-ins with the order of peacekeepers. Ahsoka seemed to be more of an exception to them than the rule. 

“I wish I had come simply to visit, but I actually come on Jedi business.” Ahsoka said calmly. Rafa and Trace stopped, Rafa crossing her arms. The two exchanged a glance at each other before looking at Ahsoka, with Trace putting her spanner down. 

“What do you need?” Trace asked. Her eyes had taken on an air of seriousness. 

“It has to do with Oba Diah.” Ahsoka replied. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I’m sorry about how long its taken to get this out, I’ve had some complications in my personal life and Uni work has really gotten on top of me with that, but my last assignments are in soon and then I should have a month or two to pump out way more chapters and get the story really moving. 


End file.
